1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connector, and more particularly to a connector which is mounted on a printed circuit board, and electrically connects between a card-type electronic device and the printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been proposed a connector comprised of a base insulator (base), a plurality of contacts, and a cover member (cover) (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2005-302334).
The base insulator is substantially tray-shaped. The base insulator includes a pair of side walls. Each of the pair of side walls is formed with a long hole-shaped bearing. A card (card-type electronic device) is placed on the base insulator.
The plurality of contacts are arranged at equally-spaced intervals on the base insulator. Each contact includes a contact portion and a terminal portion. The contact portion is brought into contact with an associated terminal of the card. The terminal portion is soldered to a pad of a printed circuit board.
The cover member includes a pair of rail portions and a pair of arms. The cover member holds the card by the pair of rail portions. The card held by the cover member is capable of being inserted/removed in and from the cover member in a longitudinal direction of the rail portions. Each arm is plate-shaped, and is elastically deformable. A pivot portion is disposed on each arm. The pivot portion is supported by the bearing in a manner pivotally-movable and movable in a front-rear direction of the base insulator. The cover member is connected to the base insulator in a manner pivotally-movable between an open position and a closed position, and at the same time in a manner movable between an unlocked position and a lockable position along the front-rear direction of the base insulator.
When the cover member is in the open position, the cover member is removed from the opening of the base insulator, whereby the opening of the base insulator is opened. At this time, it becomes possible to insertion/remove the card in the base insulator. When the cover member is in the closed position, and at the same time in the unlocked position, the card held by the cover member is lightly urged against the contacts. When the cover member is in the closed position, and at the same time in the lockable position, that is, when the cover member is locked to the base insulator, the contact portions of the contacts are brought into contact with the terminal portions of the card, whereby the card and the printed circuit board are electrically connected to each other.
When the cover member is assembled to the base insulator, since the spacing between the pair of pivot portions of the arms is narrower than that of the pair of bearings of the base insulator, the spacing of the pair of pivot portions is made larger than that of the pair of bearings through elastic deformation of the arms of the cover member, and then, the pivot portions are inserted into the bearings.
As described above, in the conventional connector, the arms of the cover member are made elastically deformable in order to insert the pivot portions of the cover member into the bearings of the base insulator.
Therefore, for example, if the electronic device equipped with this connector is dropped, the arms of the cover member are elastically deformed due to shock, whereby the cover member is lifted from the base insulator, which makes unstable the contact between the card and the printed circuit board.